A New Beginning
by Pookiecorn
Summary: 20 years after the Teen Titans die a new group of heroes come to save Jump City from the growing number of villains. OCs.
1. Chapter 3

Chapter One: Villain Point of View (VPOV)

Storm knew that her sister was purposely making the rain fall on her, only her. Literally a small rain cloud floated above her head down pouring cold rain on her. But what did it matter? If she went back it would be giving in. Stormy Valentine never gives in.

Stormy left her sister and mother because they both forced her to be a _good_ person. She really hated that word. She was not a good person and defiantly didn't want to be good to other people. There's another thing she hates: People. Such stupid creatures. People also thought she was a nice girl by the way she looked too. Blonde hair and electric blue eyes weren't generally things people were afraid of.

She quietly made her way down the dark and smelly ally hoping for a break from people. To her surprise another person was also looking for a break.

The short blonde girl at the end of the allies name was Wendy Sheetz, the spoiled daughter of a rich family. She recently discovered that she had the ability to attract boys and control them. She left her home because she longed for excitement her old princess life couldn't muster.

"Hey!" Stormy yelled to the girl. "Can't you see I want to be alone? I mean hello, I'm in an ally."

"I'm not scared of some dirty scum bag like you." She replied with very convincing fake confidence. "What's with the rain cloud?"

"And there is your first mistake. Let's get this straight; you do _not_ mess with me. I could blast you into next year if I wanted to." Stormy replied with complete confidence. She could actually strike this girl with lightning if she really wanted to. When Stormy was younger her step dad did some weird experiments on her and her twin sister causing her sister and her to have super powers.

"Doubt it. I was here first anyways. YOU should leave."

"You girls should both leave if you don't want the fuz to catch you." A gruff voice said from the beginning of the ally. The voice belonged to the thief Louis Cutter. He had just robbed a local jewelry store and was running from the police. "Come on follow me." He commanded realizing they wouldn't leave.

The two girls shrugged and ran after the shadowy teenager. He led them to the very back of the ally and lifted the top of an old trash bin. "In you go" he said gesturing to the garbage can.

While Wendy was hesitant, Stormy gladly jumped into the dark hole which to her surprise was actually a ladder. She fell fast and hit the ground with a loud thud. "You could have told me there was a ladder!" she yelled up to the ring of light coming from the ally.

"Oh yea, sorry about that," Replied Louis as he made his way down the ladder he wasn't really sorry of course. After Louis came Wendy.

"So what is this place?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Um that information is for me to know and not you two." He said with a gruff voice.

"Oh come on can you please tell us." Wendy said flirtatiously using her powers to attract him.

Louis' eyes got cloudy when he looked at her. "I suppose I could a show you around a little."

"Whoa. What did you just do Blondie?" Stormy asked obviously jealous of her ability.

"It's my power," she answered smiling as she continued. "I can practically make a boy do anything I want."

"And here I thought you were some random kid on the street, but really your just like me," Stormy said. "My name is Stormy. I can control thunder and lightning." She added.

"Prove it." Wendy doubted Stormy, how was that even possible? "My name is Wendy by the way."

"Alright one sec'." Stormy said acting like it took a while for to gather the energy when really she could do it at any time.

"I seriously doubt-" Just as Wendy started Stormy let out a loud burp and a crack of thunder rolled through the building.

"Wait, there's more." Stormy said. Her blue eyes began to glow a light yellow and she relished the energy one foot in front of Wendy.

"Okay, okay I believe you." Wendy said. She didn't want this girl to strike her.

While the girls were proving themselves to one another Louis had snapped out of his daze and had heard their whole conversation.

"Bravo girls, but you really should be leaving. You especially." He said pointing at Stormy. "You could ruin my carpets."

"So this is where you live then?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Crap." Louis said as he slapped his forehead. He had just disclosed where he lives to two random chicks that would probably report him to the police.

Thankfully he was saved by the bell. The bell was a brown teddy bear that fell though the garbage can.

"Damien!" Said a whiney boy voice.

Then through the hole fell a little boy, Tamesis Tristanine. Tamesis was gifted like the two girls, he could control dolls and turn people into dolls. As he got up from the rough fall the other teens surrounded him.

"What's a kid like you doing out this late?" Stormy asked him, her voice mildly threatening.

"My brother… threw my teddy down here." He whispered his purple eyes widening. He didn't know what it was about this girl but she terrified him. "And I'm not a kid! I'm 17 years old."

"Yea and I'm a purple kola bear. Seriously. You could barely pass for 12." She said stepping closer.

"Stay away, you don't want to get close to me." He said seriously.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" She said taking one little step forward. That was a mistake. He used his powers; just like that Stormy was a doll.

"Oh my god." Louis said, stepping forward to pick the Stormy doll up. "What's your name, kid?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Kid." He spoke in pauses between his words. Surprisingly it did make him seem more threatening. "My name is Tamesis."

"This is nice and all guys, really, but I'm more of a loner so if you could all just leave." Louis said.

"Alright." Wendy said. "We should all keep in touch if we ever need each other." They all agreed and exchanged cell phone numbers. Then Wendy and Tamesis left. Stormy still being a doll could not go anywhere and Louis knew that so he left her on the couch. Maybe his magic would wear off.

The next morning.

Louis woke up to shooting noises. That's weird. As he walked through his halls He discovered Stormy sitting in his favorite reclining chair with her legs over the arm rest playing Halo and eating all the junk food that she could find in his house.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled over the obnoxious background noise.

"Just making myself comfy." She said boredly never taking her blue eyes away from the screen.

"Not here! Stormy, this is my house you can't stay here." He said. To his demise she didn't listen at all and kept playing his gaming system.

Alright then, He walked over to the Xbox and pressed the power button.

"Hey!" She cried.

"Get out." He told her pointing to the ladder.

"Yea…no, that's not going to work for me. You see, I have no other place to go. Also you have a butt load of rooms in here. Come on man, you won't even notice me." She declared.

"I'm serious."

"Well I could pay you." She reached into her pocket and revealed to him a necklace with a large pale blue diamond encrusted in it.

"We have a deal." He said his eyes transfixed of the large gem.


	2. Chapter 4

Hello all :) I will usually update every other day in the summer and once a week in during the school year, sorry if I don't always update on time though, I have to memorize almost everything about these characters. Okay I think I need a beta reader (proof-reader) so if there is any volunteers that are willing to help, that would be great. Also, if I don't choose to put your character in my story please don't whine, it's my story. And something else to bring up is that I said that I may change your character a bit to fit in the story, PLEASE do not freak out at me if I change something, I warned you. Thanks :) enjoy the story.

-Pook

HERO POINT OF VIEW (HPOV)

It was a normal day for Takara Ryuu, she had left her dad at home so she could go shopping. For a swim suit of course; it was perfect swimming weather. On her way out of the store with her new suit she fantasized about all the fun things she would do on the beach. But all her dreams came to an end when she saw what was happening a few blocks down.

An inhumanly tall monster with silver hair and completely black skin was running from Jump City Bank, his unnaturally long arms full with bags of cash. Takara quickly ran down the street to stop this monster from stealing the money.

As she arrived she noticed three other teens there trying to fight this giant monster. The other girl, Rainy Valentine, looked like she was controlling the rain cloud that was hovering above the robber's head. A guy about her height with messy brown hair was generating bright yellow energy with his gloves and shooting it at the evil doer. The weirdest of the teens was the huminoid cat known as a Felishan. Takara quickly joined in to help the heroes.

The monster was practically invincible, nothing was swaying him. It seemed he was made of solid ink. When one of the teens would try to hit/scratch him, he would momentarily turn part of his body into a liquid form so their blow would go right through him. They were totally getting their butts kicked. The first of them to fall was Scottie Watts, the boy with the gloves. After him was Rainy, and then Takara. Finally fell the Felishan, Owen Wildmoon more commonly known as Jack Turner.

The heroes had let him slip through their fingers.

"Wow, that sucked." Scottie said sadly.

"Yea," the other three agreed in unison.

"You know, it wasn't all that bad." Rainy admitted, "Now I know three insanely awesome fighters. Seriously guys, we could be a team! I read about these heroes this one time they were called the Teen Titans! We could totally make a new group of Teen Titans!"

Everyone was silent, but nobody objected to the idea.

"Come on guys, we could at least go check out the old tower!"

"Well I guess I could go check it out," Takara said, "It's not like I have anything else better to do."

"Yea, me too." Scottie agreed.

"I suppose," Jack said turning back to his human form.

"Great! Follow me!" Rainy said, happily flipping her black hair out of her eyes.

Her personality was very different from the way she looked. Her black hair and grey eyes didn't exactly strike a person as a friendly look. Jacks looks on the other hand perfectly fitted the way he acted. He was tall and muscular with blonde hair and green eyes, while he is nice enough he gives of an aura that says 'don't mess with me or I'll beat your face in.' Takara's long purple hair and tan skin defiantly told you that she was a sweet girl, which is true.

When they got to the old tower they were amazed; it was in perfect condition and the lights and appliances still worked in their entirety. All of the teens had to admit that the place was perfect for a group like them to use.

After they explored they all came back to the main room.

"I'm defiantly in if you guys are, this place is wicked." Scottie told the group.

"I'm in!" Takara and Rainy exclaimed at the same time, and then burst into giggles because of it.

"I guess I could give it a try," Jack said hesitantly.

"Great so will pick are rooms then go back to our houses and pack are things, after telling our parents of course."

Then off they went picking their rooms. Takara chose Ravens; she thought that Rainy would like Starfire's upbeat room more than Ravens. Scottie chose Cyborgs old room, and Jake chose Robins. After that they went to their houses to pack their things.

* * *

Okay short I know and the fighting scene kind of sucked. Please bare with me! It will get better I promise. PM me if you want to be a Beta for me. Also, I will be able to post a chapter tomorrow but not Monday-Thursday (or Wednesday I can't remember :3) I'm going on a short vacation. Bye please tell me what you think.

-Pookie


	3. Chapter 5

HPOV

After all the young heroes had told their parents about living in the old Teen Titan's tower they had met back in the main room. It was the hardest for Takara because she had to tell her father about her powers. Eventually she swayed her father into believing moving into the tower was for the best. The others had no problems; their parents just let them leave. So each of the heroes had packed their things and left for the tower.

Scottie unpacked all of his things and set up all of his gaming devices; it was one of his favorite hobbies. Takara also unpacked her things but there was no sign of any video games in her room, she preferred drawing and swimming. Rainy on the other hand liked to play her keyboard. Jack's ideal way to spend his afternoon was escaping to his calm room to meditate.

Even though the teens had just met each other it felt as if they were already close.

The first thing Scottie did after settling in was signing on to his Xbox with his gamer tag; Photon57. He put on his head set and joined a team for a game of Halo. Like always, the only people he could hear on his head set were twelve-year olds with squeaky voices. However, one person on his team was really sticking out. He already had 5 kills and the game had started only one minute ago, his gamer tag was St0rm182.

"St0rm182?" He asked into his microphone.

"Yea?" It turned out that St0rm182 was actually a girl, she seemed very distracted by the game.

"How are you so good at this game, you know, we're so close to victory we can almost…_reach_ it." He then busted out laughing at his own joke.

"Oh god," she said while laughing at the cheesy joke, "That was great, I'm good because I play a lot, duh."

After playing multiple games together they added each other as friends. After a while they switched to Skyping because they didn't need people listening in to their conversations.

"So where do you live?" Scottie asked the girl.

"I live in a town called Jump city, I doubt you've heard of it."

"Hey! I live in Jump City too!" he exclaimed.

"What's your name, maybe we know each other?"

"My name is Stormy Valentine." She said. "What's yours?"

Scottie raked his brain; he had heard that name somewhere, Stormy. Stormy Valentine!? He knew where had heard it before.

"I have to go!" He said panicking.

"Oh well see-" He shut down his Xbox before she could finish.

Stormy Valentine was Rainy's sister…Her villain sister. He couldn't believe he had just talked with the enemy! He was enjoying himself too! Maybe this was an advantage though; if he talked to her again maybe he would be able to find where she was living and get her into jail.

HPOV

Talia O'Malley walked up to the Titans tower, she had heard of a group of young heroes getting together to stop the recent crime. She could not move in with them because she had her siblings to take care of since her father certainly wouldn't. She mind as well offer help if they need it though. So she rang the doorbell twice and waited.

Soon enough the entire group of teens showed up at the door in full crime fighting gear.

"Hello, I'm Talia. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need any extra help, I can help you. I can't stay at the tower because my family and school are too important for me to leave."

"Well, we could use a little help now; we just got a call saying that there's trouble downtown." Takara said.

"Alright sure," she said, it was her free time after all.

So off the five teens went to save jump city for the first time.

VPOV

She didn't want to work with Chronosis. He had tricked her into thinking she heard her mother's voice. It was him though, just mimicking her voice. Chronosis could stop time, start time, and mimic voices. He was more demonic than human. He stood at a staggering fifteen feet tall and was a light grey color. Like any other middle-aged man he wore a black suit (the pants to short obviously.) His face was almost normal except his mouth was sewed shut, so you couldn't tell if it was him or your loved one, when they heard him talk.

Vivian Summers was just a sorceress and thief, nothing too extraordinary. So why did he choose her?

Chronosis walked down the street with his new partner. They could easily take down anybody who questioned them. But soon enough they hit a problem; five teenage heroes.

Vivian quickly commenced with her plan A before they saw her; teleporting to a different place, it didn't always work but it was worth a shot. It worked, but not completely. She had just teleported 100 feet away into the back of an alley. So she decided to wait behind a couple of garbage cans.

Vivian usually just stuck to doing small crimes; she knew what was right and wrong and never crossed to far onto the wrong side. Of course she stole and mugged people though. What else could a homeless teen do? Or at least a homeless teen with supernatural powers.

Meanwhile, Chronosis had distracted thee of the five teens with his mimicking powers. The other two; Jack and Talia both could avoid the temptation to search for their loved ones. Talia knew that he was just using magic to create the illusion of their voices so she instantly stared hurling objects at the beast with her magic. Jack knew that his family was dead so he changed into his beast mode and started fighting the demon.

Chronosis was easily defeated; he had no defensive power at all. He was just getting by on illusion. While he was passed out the police came and took his unconscious body to jail. The teens had left to go search the area.

Vivian panicked when one of them started to walk down the alley she was in, she quickly jumped into the garbage can closest to her. To her surprise, the garbage can had no bottom, instead she fell into the middle of a dark room.

"Hello?" she asked while rubbing her sore body.

"Who's there?" yelled a muffled voice.

"Um, me?"

"Well duh, but who _are _you?" the voice asked clearer now and obviously female.

"Vivian." she answered. "Who are you?" She heard murmured voices, both female. Then out of the darkness came four teenagers. One of the girls had long white-blonde hair in an extremely messy ponytail, she was wearing a t-shirt that was five sizes too big for her and a pair of basketball shorts. The other girl had her blonde hair tied back in two pony tails and was wearing a white blouse with a pink skirt. The short younger looking boy had on a maroon vest with a white, ruffled Victorian shirt and a jacket above all that. The older looking boy had on a long sleeves black shirt with dark-colored cargo pants.

"Why are you here?" asked the older boy.

"Well, the heroes were chasing me –err sort of- and I was in the alley so I decided to jump in one of the cans up there and boom, now I'm here."

"Heroes?" he questioned.

"Yea, that new group of heroes in town, they're pretty much going to make doing any crime impossible."

"Dammit."

"Yea, so I take it you are all villains?"

"Yup pretty much," the girl with the pony tail answered.

"So got any spots open? I'm kind of a villain too." Vivian asked.

"That's why I came here with Tamesis, I noticed the heroes too, and I think it would be better for our crimes if we traveled together. It would be more productive and we wouldn't be easily caught." The girl with the pigtails said. "Anyway, you have like what, twenty more rooms in here? We could all stay here and do crimes as needed."

"Okay, I'm fine if you all stay here but you need to pay, and if you ever bother me enough I will kick you out. No exceptions." He said.

"Easy," The blonde girl said. She pulled out a handful of gems from her purse.

"Alright," he said while taking the gems. "I'll just be going now."

"Well, that was Louis, I'm Wendy, the little guy over there is Tamesis, and last, and defiantly the least is Stormy."

"Excuse me?" She said as a random crack of thunder rolled outside.

"Anyway, you can pretty much just find a place to sleep and we'll finish giving you and introduction tomorrow." Wendy turned and walked out of the room Tamesis and Stormy close behind.

A/N Hello :) back from my vacation. Tell me what you think of the chapter.

-Pook


End file.
